


When there was

by foggynite



Series: Love Grows [1]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Coming Out, Communication, Episode Codas, First Dates, Happy Ending, Jack's emotional issues, Lack of Communication, M/M, Post-Series, Sky's emotional issues, Spoilers, Working through their issues, set during the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynite/pseuds/foggynite
Summary: An evolution of sorts. Maybe you could carry the people you loved deep in your heart, and it didn’t have to hurt.
Relationships: Jack Landors/Sky Tate
Series: Love Grows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Vestibule

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FFN on May 7, 2006.
> 
> Note: Title taken from W.H. Auden's The Unknown Citizen
> 
> Original notes: Missing scene from "Shadow Part 1" at the very beginning, after their first round of fights. Written for Starhawk's Power Rangers Slash Challenge, which can be found at the livejournal comm prsw22.

"What the hell was that out there?"

Jack kept walking, passing a squad of D level cadets as he headed for the common room.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Picking up his pace, Jack was unsurprised when the taller Blue Ranger grabbed his arm from behind and pulled him into an empty lab. Jack could have just phased through the wall and kept going, but Sky wasn't going to drop it until he had his say.

Sighing, Jack phased his arm away and walked farther into the room, turning to Sky with a bored expression.

"I take it you're having some issues with the mission."

Glaring, Sky crossed his arms as the door slid shut behind them. "Yeah. How about your apparent death wish?"

"Relax, man. I had it covered." Jack waved him off with a grin. "I can take care of myself."

"You were calling for back up, and instead you sent Syd to help us." Sky's eyes narrowed. "That's not exactly having things under control."

"I still won."

"You didn't know that when you ordered her away."

Jack stared at him, then gave a hollow laugh as he said incredulously, "You thought I couldn't do it. What, even after all this time, you still think I'm not fit to be a ranger?"

Sky's head reared back. "I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?" He demanded.

"I'm saying, there were three of us and two of you. We could have waited until you were finished. Instead, you placed yourself in unnecessary danger."

"So? Danger's what we do." Fed up, Jack waved off any more of Sky's protests and pushed past him. "Look, I'm team leader. I made a decision. Things turned out okay."

The door opened, but Jack paused at Sky's next words.

"What if it doesn't turn out okay next time? What if next time you don't have things covered?"

Softly uttered, but heartfelt, and Jack focused on his boots for a moment before squaring his shoulders.

"I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. Train harder, or something. I can take care of myself, Sky." He stepped out into the hallway, purposefully ignoring the whisper behind him.

"That's what he thought, too."

The words followed him back to the dorms, echoing inside his room until even flipping through his comics wasn't enough to distract him. He was supposed to be having downtime, dammit. Bad enough there was all the problems with Cruger now. He didn't have time to be arguing with his team. With Sky, who was just being his arrogant bastard self.

He didn't have a death wish. He was just doing his job. Just because Sky thought he could take care of himself—That Sky was worried he—That didn't mean--

He tossed his comic to the side and sat up on the edge of his bed. Well damn.

Walking. He was going to go for a walk. Maybe check up on the lower cadets and make them run laps or something.

He was halfway to the training grounds when Z caught up to him. Falling easily into step, she gave him an obviously cheerful smile and laced her hands behind her back. The effect was creepy.

"What?" He demanded grumpily.

"You sure are quiet today. We couldn't find you after the debriefing."

"Yeah, well. I don't like being ordered to do nothing when there's a criminal planting towers the size of skyscrapers around the city." He took the next corner sharply, hoping she'd leave him alone.

"Uh-huh."

"That's it."

"I believe you."

"Yeah."

They walked on in silence, passing through one of the corridors overlooking the side courtyard. A figure in blue sitting off to the side caught his eye, and Jack's scowl deepened.

"I made the best decision I could out there," he said abruptly, shoving his hands in his uniform pockets. Z studied him.

"No one's questioning that, Jack." Her tone was unreadable. When Jack snorted, she raised an eyebrow and purposefully looked away. "Unless this has something to do with why Sky disappeared right after the debriefing, too."

Jack glared at her, then waved his hands in frustration. "He's always second guessing me. Always watching me, judging me. I thought we'd gotten past that."

"I think you are, and you know it." She flicked him on the arm. "He's your 2IC. Of course he's going to be watching you, but it's pretty obvious the two of you are getting along way better than before. As for the whole judging thing; it's Sky, he's always going to have a stick up his ass. He was probably born that way."

"He implied that I acted rashly," Jack deadpanned.

Z snorted. "And you didn't? C'mon, Jack. You've definitely improved your leadership skills, but you and him have very different ideas about field decisions. You go with your gut, and it probably comes across as impulsive to him." She sighed, looking at Jack sympathetically. "Was he being a big pain in the ass?"

"I have no clue what to do with him," he muttered, scuffing his shoe on the floor tiles. "I never say the right things."

Stopping, Z squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I'm sure he's just as frustrated about being grounded as you are..." She paused, then added casually. "Maybe the two of you should just avoid each other for a while."

Jack didn't reply, instead looking in the direction they were heading. They were nearly at the end of the corridor. It was an alarmed emergency exit. Z glanced at him sideways.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

Sighing, he turned around and started trudging back the way he had come.

Sky was bent over a book, perched on one of the stone benches scattered around the courtyard. Glancing around nervously, Jack was glad there were only a few cadets in the far corner playing a game of lightball.

Sauntering up to the bench, he stopped and waited for Sky to look up. When the other man did, blue eyes wary, Jack took a deep breath and said, "Look, I'm sorry you're upset, but it was a tough call and I did what I had to do."

Sky squinted up at him, marking his page and shutting his book. "Yeah, I know. It's just—"

Breaking off, Sky looked out over the city, and Jack wearily sank onto the bench next to him.

"I wish we had more manpower," Sky said abruptly, running his fingers over the book's cover. "We have the Shadow Ranger now, but I'm getting the impression that Cruger has other priorities besides helping us."

"Yeah, I picked up on that, too." Jack leaned his elbows on his knees. "But what can we do? I'm sure he'll help out if we're really in a bind."

Sky gave a noncommittal grunt and set his book aside. It wasn't his SPD manual for once, Jack noticed with surprise. It was obviously well-read, though, and old. While Sky stared at the horizon, Jack gazed at him, and thought that maybe he understood the other man more than he realized.

He wanted to say something reassuring, something that would bolster morale and keep Sky from brooding, but—But he could say all that he wanted, and Sky wouldn't believe him until they were back out on the streets, anyway. The two of them, they both needed to be moving, needed to feel like they were constantly doing something. They weren't really cut out for lounging around, no matter how much Jack wished it was true. It honestly wasn't anymore.

Standing up and stretching, he asked the other man with a cheeky grin, "How's a game of lightball sound?"

Sky stood as well, book in hand, and arched an eyebrow at him. "Isn't it getting rather late?"

"So? We don't have a curfew." Bouncing on his toes, Jack said slyly, "Of course, I'd understand if you were too tired. We can't all have my stamina."

Rolling his eyes, Sky shook his head and nodded back towards the building. "How about dinner instead? Someplace other than the mess hall."

Grinning, Jack bounded for the courtyard doors. "I know the perfect place. Cheap food, loud music. It'll drive you nuts."

Sky looked put-upon, but he followed anyway. "Lead on, then."

~~~

For once, Sky wasn't ready before Jack, but that was due to the fact that Bridge had tried to set their room on fire once again with his new waffle-making computer. Yelling at him had taken up most of Sky's preparation time, so he quickly changed out of his uniform and into civilian gear. He had hoped to get to the common room first, but impatient knocking on their door heralded the other ranger's arrival.

"You're not ready yet? I swear, you're gettin' as bad as Syd, Sky," Jack complained as Bridge opened the door for him. He wrinkled his nose. "Is that smoke I smell?"

Sky glared as he yanked open the lone drawer holding his shirts. "I would have been ready earlier, but Genius over here was making waffles."

"We've almost perfected it," Bridge said, ignoring Sky's glare and going over to pat his computer lovingly on the monitor. "I just need to come up with a way for the waffles to butter themselves."

"Right," Jack said dryly with an indulgent smile. Looking at Sky, he blinked. "You're wearing that?"

Sky glanced down at his pressed khakis and finished shrugging into his sweater. "Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

"How about the fact that you look like a total tool," Jack drawled.

"Excuse me?" Sky snorted incredulously. "At least my clothes don't have strategically torn holes."

Amused, the other man crossed his arms over his 'designer' (ie: purposefully ratty and worn looking) shirt. "You went to prep school, didn't you?"

That put Sky on the defensive. "So?"

Sighing, Jack looked at Bridge in commiseration, but Bridge was busy crawling under his computer desk and muttering. Besides, the Green Ranger had no fashion sense anyway so Sky didn't pay much attention to his opinion.

"So," Jack said with a teasing frown. "We're going out to have fun, not get mugged."

Coming to stand next to Sky, he rummaged through the carefully arranged drawer. "Let's see what we have to work with. Hmm. SPD, SPD, SPD. Something an old man would wear. SPD, SPD. Sensing a theme. SPD. Huh—"

He held up an old printed t-shirt, a gag gift Dru had given Sky for his birthday their first year at the academy. Sky had never picked anyone up when they went out carousing during his "wild and crazy" days, which Dru had teased him for endlessly, but Sky had never explained to his best friend why he wasn't interested in the girls at the clubs. He'd worn the black t-shirt to bed pretty much every night for over a year and it was worn thin with faded red lettering proclaiming, 'Available Tonight: Limited Time Offer.' Jack dangled it in front of him.

"Ooh, the hidden life of Sky Tate. And here I was beginning to think your entire wardrobe was SPD issued…"

Glaring, Sky snatched the shirt out of his hands. Smoothing it out on his dresser top, he started to re-fold it. "I haven't worn this in a while. It probably doesn't even fit anymore."

"Looks like it should. Might be a little tight, though." Jack smirked at him, and Sky frowned repressingly back.

"I'm not going out in public looking like a rent boy," he muttered.

"Well, you're definitely not 'Available,'" Jack said quietly. Smug, he reached out to tap the red letters. "Besides, I like the color."

Simple words shouldn't have made him feel so strange, but Sky wasn't sure how to respond and he just looked away. Picking the shirt up by the shoulders, he let it unfold.

"Uh, guys," Bridge called out meekly from under his computer desk, breaking the silence. "No offense, but please stop. I can read auras and I have to live here, too."

Inhaling the wrong way, Sky blamed his red face on the coughing fit that followed. Jack just burst out laughing.

"All right, man." He smiled at Sky. "I'll wait out in the hall so we don't traumatize Bridge any more."

Once the door was shut, Sky quickly changed into the t-shirt, not turning around. When he was finally ready to leave, he paused at the edge of his roommate's computer desk. He stared at the laces of Bridge's boots as the other man's legs flailed every which way and he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"We're not—" He finally croaked out, but was cut off.

"It's okay, you know," Bridge said suddenly, tone casual as he applied a screwdriver to something under the console. "I don't think anyone else has noticed. Well, maybe Z because she and Jack have that Hive mind thing going on, but I don't think she cares. Of course, if everything ended badly then she might just duplicate herself and gang up on you, but that probably wouldn't be too terrible. I mean, just think; a dozen Zs running around…"

While Bridge trailed off, pausing in his work to stare into space, Sky tried to speak again, but no words would come out.

"And Syd might have, but that's only because the two of you have been almost civil to each other recently and you've only questioned Jack's authority, like, once a day instead of twenty times, so it's probably more like suspicion on her part than confirmed fact. Cruger might be able to tell, though. I wonder if he has the same senses as a real dog? Or does he just resemble one, but have a completely different biological structure? He i does /i have scales, so maybe he's more reptilian than canine—"

"Bridge." Sky said tightly. When the Green Ranger looked up at him innocently, curious, Sky found that he couldn't yell. Instead, he just took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"For what?" Bridge blinked, scratching at his scalp with the screwdriver. He shrugged before Sky could respond and returned to his hardware. "Just don't stay out too late."

Sky left before his eccentric roommate could throw anymore non sequiturs at him.

Bouncing impatiently, Jack started walking as soon as Sky entered the hallway. His manic grin made the discomfort from the room fade away, replaced by a more general anxiety.

"What?" He demanded once they'd reached the lobby and Jack hadn't stopped smiling.

"This is gonna be great!" Was the chipper response, which didn't bode well for Sky.

Sighing, the taller ranger shoved his hands in his pockets and followed as Jack led him farther into the seedier part of town. It was weird to be out in his civvies, he realized. He hadn't really worn anything except SPD issued gear in months, except for that one undercover gig.

"Here we are!" Cackling, Jack pushed a metal door in a side building open and beckoned for Sky to get a move on. While the place wasn't exactly at Piggy's standards for a great dining experience, it certainly wasn't what Sky was expecting. The large flashing sign above the door proclaiming karaoke night didn't inspire feelings of confidence, either.

Before he could say anything, though, Sky was seized by the other man, who was chatting with the hostess.

"…And this here's my good friend Sky," Jack was saying with his most charming grin. Sky raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh? You've got a good friend, now?" The hostess, a gaudily painted blonde, said with interest. Sky shifted uncomfortably as she pinned him with a fuchsia-rimmed gaze. "In that case, cover's on the house tonight, Jack darling. Have fun…"

Grinning smugly, Jack thanked her, held his own hand then Sky's out to be stamped, and continued dragging Sky deeper into the club. The haze-filled hallway lead into what looked like an open dance floor and stage, and Sky slowed his steps.

"I thought we were getting dinner?" He asked sourly over the strains of some awful pop song.

"We are." Jack tossed over his shoulder, still holding Sky's wrist and pulling. "They have the best burgers--"

The shorter man stopped abruptly as someone pushed out into the hallway from a side door, and Sky bumped into him. Quickly, he put his hands out to keep his balance and found himself with a grip on Jack's waist.

Jack looked back at him with a smirk. Tucking his hands back in his pockets, Sky glared and walked forward of his own volition. There was a dance floor and stage, but there were also booths and tables on the far side, with a neon-lit counter that looked like a bar but had food menus posted above it. The place was crowded with more people than Sky had expected and the music was so loud he could barely hear himself think.

"C'mon," Jack shouted as he brushed past him, threading through the horde of people to head for the counter. The bartender was smiling at Jack when Sky finally elbowed his way to the bar.

"—haven't been around lately. We were getting worried," the Trubian was saying.

"Nah, we're cool. We went legit; have real jobs now and everything." Jack said with his carefree grin. Beside him Sky rolled his eyes, and the bartender glanced at him, eyebrow going up.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, decidedly less friendly. Before Sky could respond, though, Jack waved him off.

"He's with me, Dy," Jack smirked.

"Well then, what can I get you two?"

"Let me see…" Jack made a production of studying the boards. "I'll have one cheeseburger with everything on it and a plain burger with just onions and mayo. Oh, and a watermelon smoothie."

"The usual, then," Dy chuckled while Sky gave Jack a disbelieving look.

"Watermelon smoothie?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Jack gave him a superior look. "Don't knock it till you've tried it."

Shrugging, Sky looked up at the menu. "That won't be anytime soon. Can I have a regular cheeseburger and strawberry smoothie, please?"

Looking between the two of them, Dy laughed. "Two smoothies, coming right up."

While Dy prepared their drinks, Jack bobbed to the beat next to Sky, staring at the stage, and the taller ranger allowed himself a moment to study his distracted companion. It wasn't until he glanced at the bartender that he realized he was being observed as well. Dy grinned devilishly at him. Sky swallowed and looked away.

Presenting the smoothies with a flourish, Dy waved them off. "Go have a seat and Sherry will bring your food out."

"Thanks, man." Jack rapped his knuckles on the bar surface, then grabbed Sky by the wrist again and pulled him towards the booths in the back. Fortunately a corner one was open and Jack threw himself at it before anyone else could claim it. Sitting down more sedately on the other side, Sky tried not to grimace at the cup rings on the table and the decided lack of springs in the seat cushion.

"Hey, I like this song," Jack proclaimed as a new singer took the stage during the opening strains of a club remix. After a moment of the cringe-worthy performance, Jack winced. "Damn, they always have to butcher the good ones…"

"I never thought of you as a karaoke fan…" Sky commented absently.

"I'm not, really." Jack looked away, voice casual despite the set of his shoulders. "Me and Z know the owner. He'd let us hang out here for free a few nights a week during the winter."

"Ah," Sky murmured, not sure how else to respond.

"We got by," Jack said in the same nonchalant tone. "But I guess it's pretty different from prep school…"

"Boarding school, actually," he corrected automatically, then frowned down into his smoothie. As he'd feared, Jack perked up curiously.

"So you not only went to private school, you lived there?" The shorter man said with a disparaging undertone. "What, was it like military school or something? That why you're the poster boy for SPD?"

Determinedly, Sky stared at the Aploosian warbling on the stage. Shifting in his seat, Jack leaned forward.

"Sky?"

"Yeah, it was a military academy," he finally ground out. He glanced at Jack, a challenge in his eyes. "I didn't exactly make things easy for my mother after dad died, so. It was the best place for me to be."

Instead of being offended by his aggressive stare, Jack just flopped back in the booth and snorted. "Huh. Sounds rough. But I guess that explains your obsession with following rules."

Shrugging, Sky changed the subject. "Speaking of which, did you let command know where we are?"

"We've got our morphers. They can reach us."

Exasperated, Sky frowned. "Jack—"

"Relax, Sky." Jack grinned at him. "Try to have some fun for once, okay?"

The underlying plea made him sigh and slouch in the booth. He watched the stage appraisingly while Jack watched him, and he tried not to let it get to him.

"You know," he finally said. "He really does suck."

"Maybe you should get up there then," Jack taunted evilly.

Sky gave him the 'Are you really a moron?' look. "I think not."

"Yeah," the other man said with a mock-contemplative expression. "I couldn't really see you up there, either. You'd probably be all stiff and off-key, and sing something no one's heard of."

He couldn't help laughing. "Not gonna work."

"Aw, c'mon—"

"No."

Their food arrived, delivered by a harried looking waitress who might have grunted something at them, but it was hard to tell over the music. She left before they could say anything anyway.

The burger was as good as Jack had promised, but Sky couldn't help grimacing as Jack slurped down his drink.

"Wanna try some?" Jack asked with a grin.

Sky shook his head. "That's so disgusting."

A familiar voice responded before Jack could. "It's not that bad actually…"

Z plopped down into the booth next to Jack and beamed at them. "Imagine meeting you here!"

Sky just gave Jack a look, and the other man shrugged. "Hey, Z. Thought you were staying in tonight?"

His voice had a bit of an edge to it, but Z wasn't really paying attention as she stole one of his fries.

"That was the plan, but then Syd was whining about not being able to perform for an appreciative audience anymore, so naturally I thought to bring her here."

"Naturally," Jack drawled.

"Can you believe they have pineapple smoothies here?" Syd demanded as she appeared at the edge of the table, Bridge in tow behind her. At least the Green Ranger had the grace to look apologetic as Syd made shooing motions at Sky until he slid over to make room.

Finding himself pressed against Jack's side in a booth made for four, not five, Sky was debating whether he resented the intrusion of their teammates or not. When Z and Syd started arguing over what song to choose, he decided he did.

"Sorry, guys," Bridge leaned over to them, speaking quietly. "They threatened me with bodily harm."

The gymnast yelped suddenly, clutching at his leg under the table while Z glared at him. Syd conveniently chose that moment to push her way out of the booth, heading for the DJ, and an awkward moment at the table ensued.

"So," Z said brightly. "Cruger sounded especially mysterious today, don't you think?"

"Doesn't he always?" Sky said grimly.

"Sometimes he sounds angry," Bridge suggested. "Well, actually, I think he sounds angry most of the time. Or frustrated. And annoyed—"

"We get it," Jack cut him off, then responded to Z's original comment. "He probably knows more than he's letting on. Like usual. But there's nothing we can do, right?"

Before Z could answer, Sky pointed at the stage. "Looks like Syd talked them into bumping her up in line."

As the blonde took the stage, the other rangers turned to watch and Jack caught Sky's eye. Shrugging apologetically in a 'Hey, what can we do?' kind of way, he casually let his hand fall next to Sky's knee, fingers warm through the khaki pants. Sighing but not really holding it against anyone, Sky shrugged back and relaxed into the booth.

If he just happened to lean into Jack's shoulder for the rest of the night, no one commented.


	2. Astriction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coda for the DVD extra episode "Wormhole".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/Notes: A missing scene from the episode on the DVDs- "Wormhole."
> 
> Quick "Wormhole" Summary with SPOILERS: A second x-over with PDT that never aired. Grumm goes through a wormhole back to 2004, half the ranger team (Jack, Z, and Bridge) follow and meet up with the DT kids again. Grumm kidnaps Veltrax and makes him his minion. Kat realizes the wormhole's getting smaller by the hour, so the other half of the team goes, too. Wacky Ranger fighting hijinks ensue with pretty colored fireworks. They save the day, everyone gets their memories erased again, and SPD goes home.
> 
> This fic is right after Cruger splits up the team and tells the ones going that they have a few minutes to say their goodbyes, which of course makes everyone nervous.

"So you're taking Bridge and Z," Sky said in clipped tones, posture tense as he tried to lounge casually against the doorway of Jack's room.

The Red Ranger paused in the middle of stuffing his spare uniform into a red duffle bag. He arched an eyebrow at Sky's expression, smirking at the other man's discomfort.

"Yup. That's what the Big Blue Dog ordered," he answered with a laidback smile even as his gut clenched.

"That should be an interesting trip. I bet Z tries to jettison Bridge within ten minutes." The Blue Ranger attempted to sound teasing but fell short, yet Jack still responded as though they were having a normal conversation.

"Nah." He zipped his bag with more force than necessary, still smiling. "She's getting better. I'd give her at least twenty minutes before the threats start."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence descended after that. Holding the strap of his bag uselessly in his hand, Jack felt the grin slip from his face and he had to look away from the other man. Sky's jaw was clenched, the way it did when he was thinking about his father.

_Say your goodbyes, Rangers._

They had both heard the order. Neither of them wanted to be the first to bring it up.

Taking a deep breath, Jack checked his watch. Less than five minutes to get to the hangar bay. At least it wasn't his first time in space, but he'd never piloted the SPD shuttle outside of simulators before.

When he glanced back at Sky, the taller man was looking out into the hallway, arms crossed tightly across his chest. His knuckles were white.

"Hey," Jack said quietly. Sky quickly met his gaze. "I'll be back before you know it, man."

His reassuring smile felt weak, and a muscle in Sky's jaw twitched. Swallowing once, Sky looked away and said hoarsely, "Don't make promises you have no way of keeping, Jack."

A spark of irritation made Jack glare at him, but he knew it was the truth. Even Cruger wasn't sure they'd return.

Sighing, Jack slung his duffle bag onto his shoulder. Walking over to Sky, he paused inside the doorway.

"Then I promise to try my best."

Sky snorted softly, giving him a wry look. "I expect nothing less from the Red Ranger."

Jack had less than three minutes, but he didn't care. Instead, he reached out, curling his hand around Sky's tense bicep and tugging. Sky willingly took the two steps forward, frowning as Jack palmed the door control shut with his free hand.

"You don't have time—"

"I'll come back," Jack interrupted firmly, still gripping his arm. "And it's not just cause I'm the squad leader."

Sky's frown deepened. "Jack—"

"I'll be back."

He could tell Sky didn't really believe him, but he was almost out of time and he didn't want to spend their last minutes alone arguing. Tightening his hold, he stared up at Sky, willing him to see. The other ranger was obviously debating with himself, but then he nodded slightly and let his frame relax with a resigned sigh.

Covering Jack's hand with his own, Sky gave it a squeeze. "I'll be waiting."

As he ran to make it to the hangar in time, Jack's grin was real.


	3. Basium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Basium_ —Latin, a passionate kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from "Endings Part 2," because that close-up of Sky when Cruger announced Jack was gone demanded fic. Spoilers for the whole series.

He didn't wait to hear the rest of Z's update on Jack's shiny new life. He wasn't even thinking really. The warehouse she described was easy to find and he wasn't on duty even though he was in uniform, so he retrieved his upgraded motorcycle from the parking garage and headed out.

He didn't realize he was angry until he was halfway there.

All that talk about teamwork and bonding and being there for each other, and Jack just left. No goodbyes. No "Hey, I'm dissatisfied with my current job and want to do other things." Just—Nothing. Not a word.

Rain spattered against his helmet, but it wasn't enough to make the roads slick yet so he had time. Time enough to hunt down an arrogant, pig-headed jerk—

He swerved around a van and turned towards the docks. The warehouse Z had described was one that had been newly renovated after the last round of attacks on the city. It certainly wasn't in a new area of the city.

Driving past dilapidated factories and boarded windows, he slowed once he spotted a white truck being loaded under a wide awning. There were a few workers carrying boxes through an open bay door. Parking his bike out of the way but under the awning, Sky removed his helmet. The workers had stopped what they were doing, staring at his uniform nervously as he approached, until Jack's voice roused them.

"Hey, hey! We've got a schedule to keep, guys!" He was smiling until he stepped outside and saw Sky coming. His subdued and impatient expression just made Sky walk faster.

"Jack." He said once he was close enough.

"Sky. Funny seeing you here." Jack's tone was wary, but he handed his clipboard to one of the workers.

"I was in the area," Sky said dryly. "Thought I'd drop in and see how you were doing."

"Well, why don't we go into the office?" Jack turned to lead the way without checking to see if Sky was following, and wasn't that how it always went?

"I was wondering if you'd show up," the former ranger said quietly once they were ensconced in the small office. Sky didn't respond. The silence dragged out, punctuated by shouts from the warehouse floor and the sound of equipment moving pallets.

"So, you're the Red Ranger now," Jack announced, breaking the tension with a genuine grin. "You must be happy."

"I'd be happier if I knew why the position was open in the first place," Sky stated plainly, crossing his arms.

Jack's grin faded and he shrugged, looking away. "It was time to move on. Grumm’s defeated, the threat of intergalactic war’s eliminated… I wanted to do something new."

Frustrated, Sky sneered. "You're saying that you got tired of being a ranger?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, basically."

"I don't believe you," Sky snorted incredulously. "After everything we've been through—the team's been through-- you just drop it all and walk out. You go from saving the planet to handing out clothes on the street."

"That's what I want to do, Sky." Jack's casual façade finally broke, the words coming out sharp and defensive. "Being a ranger was important, but my life is on these streets, man. This is where I come from, these are my people. There's always gonna be a Red Ranger looking out for the planet, but what about the people who don't have anywhere to go? How can I be a hero when I know no one's helping them?"

"You have power," Sky retorted, ticking the items off on his fingers. "You're a good leader, you had a great team, and you're one of the best rangers out there. Why isn't that enough?"

Jack made a frustrated gesture, losing the last of his calm. "It may be enough for you, but it's not for me. That's not who I am. Yeah, I can do it, but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life at the SPD. The thought makes me want to run screaming. I like what I'm doing now and no one's shooting at me on a daily basis."

"So that's it? You just left?" Sky demanded, feeling like he was in quicksand and just digging in deeper.

"We both knew I wasn't going to be at SPD forever, Sky. For one thing, there were too many rules for my liking," Jack said pointedly through clenched teeth, a sharp barb on a subject they both hadn't wanted to acknowledge. This thing between them—Sky looked away, but Jack continued doggedly, "Was there any reason for me to stay?"

And that put Sky right in his place. If Jack had to ask—

It wasn't anger that had brought him here, he realized. It was hurt. He didn't want it to, but it did, and he ducked his head because he felt like he was about to fucking cry and he wasn't going to make a fool out of himself. Any more than he already had by coming there.

"No," he finally said hoarsely. "You're right. I guess there wasn't."

He needed to leave. Turning sharply on his heel, he marched out of the office and flicked his sunglasses on even though the sky was getting darker under the increasingly heavy rain. The bay doors of the warehouse were still open for loading, so he ducked out around the workers and headed for his cycle.

Revving the engine, he realized the roads were in no condition for driving a motorcycle, no matter how advanced the technology. Kat would kill him if he messed up the new paint job. Staring down at the red accents of the bike, he laughed hollowly.

He was finally the Red Ranger, but how much had he lost getting there?

~~~

Debating with himself, Jack was staring grimly at the empty doorway when Ally appeared. Sauntering in, she perched on the edge of the desk and stared with him.

"He the reason you took so long to leave SPD?" She asked bluntly.

"No," Jack snapped, turning away from the door and grabbing a random stack of papers off the desk. He shuffled through them furiously until she plucked the pile deftly from his hands.

"He didn't seem very happy…"

"Sky's never happy," he muttered, fidgeting with his shirt hem. Sighing, he let his hands drop to his side. "Dammit."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Ally casually suggested, carefully rearranging the paper stack to its previous order. "Maybe check to make sure your buddy got home okay, since his bike's still out there."

Jack's head snapped up at that, but he quickly turned away when she gave him a knowing smile.

"I think he headed towards the pier…" She called after him as he left.

The rain was pouring down outside the warehouse awning, but Sky's red accented bike was still parked next to the building. The truck was nearly loaded and they'd be able to make a run that afternoon, but Piggy was off doing Something Very Important, ie: probably gambling or eating, so Jack felt a twinge of guilt at leaving Ally on her own for the day. But he had something important to do, too, if he could just find the stubborn, pig-headed jerk…

The rain was warm enough, but it was still a shock to be drenched within a few minutes of jogging down the street towards the waterfront. Luckily, Sky was easy to find. He was the only person too obstinate to come in out of the downpour, hunched over his elbows at the railing of the dock.

Slowing down to a walk, Jack caught his breath and futilely tried to mop the rain out of his eyes. Sky didn't acknowledge his approach, instead keeping his face turned towards the sea. Jack couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses anyway.

Leaning on the railing next to him, Jack sighed into the silence.

"You were supposed to say yes," he declared, watching the rain trickle over his hands.

Sky's head canted to the side, but he still didn't turn to face Jack. "You shouldn't have had to ask."

The same hoarseness was there as in the office, those last lines uttered with such finality. Jack too a deep breath, braced himself.

"I think you know that I've never really had a place to call home." He cupped his hands, trying to catch the rain drops. "But you guys… You guys made me see that being on your own wasn't necessarily a good thing, and I get that…. SPD isn't my life, Sky. But you guys—You're my family. I left like I did, mostly because I didn't know how to say goodbye. I didn't want to. Plus, I was afraid you would try to talk me out of going."

Bowing his head, Sky pulled off his sunglasses and pressed his fingers to his eyes.

"Jack…If you're honestly happier here than being a ranger—" He swallowed tightly, letting his hand drop and meeting Jack's gaze. "—Then no one could be happier for you than me. I just—"

Sky cut himself off abruptly, but Jack felt something in his chest loosen. Suddenly, this was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"What I'm trying to say is that I left my badge with Cruger, Sky, but I didn't leave you."

The other man snorted. "Right. That's why you didn't tell us where you were going."

Jack shrugged. "I planned to tell you once I got settled, but Z hunted me down first."

Instead of replying, Sky just tilted his head back, letting the rain hit his face. His eyes were red around the edges. Abandonment issues, Bridge had once said, and Jack stepped closer.

"Look, I'm not SPD anymore," he said simply.

Glancing at him dryly, Sky smirked. "Yeah, I kinda picked up on that, Mr. Landors."

"So," Jack drawled, edging closer still. "Your stupid regulations don't apply to ex-rangers, do they?"

Sky's shoulders visibly relaxed and his smirk was now more like a smile. He stared at Jack like he was wondering whether to believe him. "Just what exactly are you getting at?"

"And they call you a detective." Rolling his eyes, Jack closed the gap between them. "How about you just shut up and kiss me, Officer?"

"Yes, sir," Sky laughed against his lips.

Jack had expected it to be a hesitant kiss, reserved like the man pressing against him, but Sky pulled their hips together with a strong grip and plundered Jack's mouth like he needed him to breathe. Returning the embrace with equal fervor, Jack didn't care that they were soaked to the bone and the weather was getting colder as the sun set. The warmth radiating between them was enough. Being there was enough.

They broke apart gasping, resting their foreheads together as the rain streamed across their faces.

"Promise me," Sky whispered. "Promise me that you'll tell me when you're leaving again."

Closing his eyes, Jack threaded his fingers through Sky's. "I'm not going anywhere without you. Just promise me that you'll always be there."

"I will."

An oath he'd never asked of anyone before. One that he'd never been willing to give, even to Z. But—Walking away had been different this time. He'd never been so tempted to stay before.

Stepping back, Sky wiped the rain from his eyes and looked over at the streetlights that had flickered on. "We should head indoors before it gets too cold."

Jack gave him a wry look and plucked at his sodden shirt, shivering. "Little late for that."

Smiling down at him, eyes crinkled at the edges and shining in the darkening light, Sky cupped the back of Jack's neck and leaned in for another kiss, this time soft and gentle.

"C'mon," he said over the sound of the rain hitting the water. "I'll buy you dinner. But this time I get to pick the restaurant."

"Fair enough," Jack laughed.


	4. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for once—For once he felt like he could be more than who he was without losing himself. Like maybe he could let someone in and not tear them apart with his abrasiveness, his defensiveness. Because Jack was tough. He could take it, and he gave back as good as he got.
> 
> And he still wanted to be around Sky afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Title taken from W.H. Auden's The Unknown Citizen

There was a time when he didn't always have control of himself. When he would lash out and spread his emotions so messily over everyone around him.

It shames him, to think back on those days. That younger self who thought it was all right to impose himself on others, to just say everything he was thinking and damn the consequences.

After his father—died. After that, he wasn't sure there were any heroes left. Their world had revolved around his dad, his and his mother's, and once he was gone, there was this gaping hole. Like a song that suddenly had no singer, just someone banging out a rhythm with no direction. She tried her best to cope and he tried his best to understand, but the connection wasn't there any more. He was too angry, too confused by his own sudden abandonment, and she was too tired, too worn down by being a cop's wife, then a widow. Her empty eyes would watch him listlessly, reacting to him but without any real heart. Even when he yelled and screamed just to see what she would do, she just looked at him with so much weary disappointment. Like she had already given up on living.

They tried to get along for a few years, but once he got to that age where it was easy to slip away, to not come back until after dark and spend the day with friends who had no respect for authority… Well, she did what she had to do, to keep him from slipping further.

It took him a while to realize that there were still heroes out there. That there were people who protected the world and other families, and they were still fighting, even if his father's helmet lay above his bed at night.

The military school his mother had chosen was the same one that had groomed his father for the SPD academy, and after being there a few months, his stopped getting that horrible tightness in his chest whenever his father's name was mentioned. Being there, he started being proud of his father again. Because the man might have left him and his mother, but he had saved so many others. Just because they had been devastated by him didn't mean the rest of the world had been, too.

Besides, they had survived, and the world went on even though there was this gap, this void.

But he didn't decide to join SPD for his father alone. Honoring his father's memory the best way he knew how was only part of his reason, maybe because he wasn't sure how else to measure his worth as a person. He'd never had any other example by which to judge. But he knew what he wasn't going to do—He wasn't going to make any promises, break any hearts. He wasn't going to make a life for himself outside, where he would have people relying on him, depending on him and looking up to him. Not when he knew how quickly life could change. He wasn't going to get attached to people—Just look at Dru. The first best friend he'd ever really had, and then he gets transferred, then he's listed as MIA. Then he turns up a year later and betrays everything they had.

No, he didn't plan on getting attached to his new teammates or any of the other cadets. He would focus on what he did best—Fighting and strategy. Strip away all his facades, all his walls and pretenses, and that was what he did best. He could subdue and injure and maim, all with great precision. And maybe part of him was afraid of himself for that, clung to the regulations and guidelines as a way of keeping himself in check. Because he could remember those angry days, those days he hated everything and wanted other people to hurt just as badly as he did. Days he thought he had outgrown, but stayed nestled in his heart. A warning, perhaps, that his strength was as capable of devastation as it was protection. But it was his best offering to his chosen profession—his skill in combat, his strict control—something that he could perfect, something that others could see as being worth something, since he couldn't seem to offer much else.

But then a routine assignment changed everything, and he wasn't sure what to feel. What to do or be.

A carefree grin and a lazy drawl. Hardened resolve and the ability to accept his own faults. To admit his own faults, once confronted with them.

Sky had never wanted to get close to anyone again, but somehow… Somehow, the other man wormed his way in past Sky's defenses, and Sky was left—Open. Vulnerable. Laid out like the wreck of a human being he was, judged and found lacking. Yet still accepted with all his flaws.

And for once—For once he felt like he could be more than who he was without losing himself. Like maybe he could let someone in and not tear them apart with his abrasiveness, his defensiveness. Because Jack was tough. He could take it, and he gave back as good as he got.

And he still wanted to be around Sky afterwards.

Then the world looked a little different. Subtle changes he understood in his head that he never could have thought would make such an impact on him. Suddenly it wasn't as hard to think of something nice to say about his roommate or his other teammates. It wasn't hard to appreciate what they brought with them, what they were so easily willing to give. It was. Humbling. Very humbling, to realize what had been offered to him all along and he had carelessly thrown away, was still being offered despite his past attitudes.

Even when he thought Jack had left for good, had disappeared without telling them where he was off to now—Even then, something had remained in him. Some fundamental part of him had changed. And when Jack was there again, like he hadn't left at all, Sky thought that maybe that was true.

That maybe you could carry the people you loved deep in your heart, and it didn't have to hurt. It didn't have to be a gaping hole to fill with anger, but instead could make you be even more of what you are inside. That maybe you didn't have to give up on living to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://jrocci.tumblr.com/)


End file.
